


Play For Me?

by Jasper6509



Category: blood plus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper6509/pseuds/Jasper6509
Summary: This sword is the only thing I want to hold until this is over…Hagi hoped this wasn’t true. So one night he poses a simple question to her.
Kudos: 1





	Play For Me?

** **

** Play for me? **

This is a link to the song in case you wanna listen and read:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRqHTeKcHPA&ebc=ANyPxKqLWXiskHBwES1KrmoVlE3fSox4sY9r8LSHcx5WlPf9_QJ8nBOREn6U6U-7lgzcQdgf1XhTr52KFyjQ_vm0vp1wuUU4yw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRqHTeKcHPA&ebc=ANyPxKqLWXiskHBwES1KrmoVlE3fSox4sY9r8LSHcx5WlPf9_QJ8nBOREn6U6U-7lgzcQdgf1XhTr52KFyjQ_vm0vp1wuUU4yw)

  
Hagi walked into the room, his cello case looming behind him. The case served as many things: a shield to protect others with as well as a protector of the valuable instrument inside. Said instrument was what he was hoping would assist him into tonight’s venture.  
  
Walking up to the couch where Saya sat with a book in her hand, he set the cello case down at his feet.  
  
Saya looked up from her book.  
  
“Something wrong Hagi?”  
  
Hagi said nothing as he opened the case and pulled out the bow.  
  
Holding it out towards her, he looked into her eyes and hoped the unspoken message was getting through.  
  
“I told you Hagi, my sword is the only thing I want to hold until this thing is all over.”  
  
“As your chevalier it is my duty to look after you both physically and mentally. And tonight I have a request to make. Will you play for me Saya? Even if it is only this once?”  
  
Saya looked at him and reached slowly for the bow. She grabbed it out of his hands, the touch different but familiar at the same time. Perhaps she should play…just this once…  
  
Hagi removed the cello from its protective casing and positioned it in front of her.  
  
Saya placed her fingers along the fingerboard.  
  
Placing the bow lightly on the strings, she closed her eyes and let her fingers guide her.  
  
Slowly the familiar melody sprung forth from the strings.  
  
She taught him how to play this and although he could play it better, she supposed her attempt after so long was not much different.  
  
Kai walked into the room, scowl on as he was ready to reprimand Hagi for playing in the house when Kai had specifically told him not too.  
Stopping dead in his tracks, Kai’s eyes widened at the sight before him.  
  
His sister was the one playing the cello. The music that sounded from it now sounded almost identical as to when Hagi played it. But how the hell did he get her to play?  
  
Julia, David and Lewis walked in, drawn by the music.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, she had many pairs of eyes watching her. The only thing that mattered right now was her and the music.  
  
As she finished off the piece, Saya sighed contently. Hagi was right about this being very calming all the time.  
  
Although playing it offered a different calm than just listening to it.  
  
Opening her eyes, Saya took notice of the crowd of people and her face turned as red as a tomato.  
  
Saya was surprised when they all started clapping at her.  
  
Hagi moved to place the cello back in its case as Saya stood up and curtsied.  
  
 _Perhaps I should lay my sword to rest every once in a while. A bow plays an effective tool sometimes too._ She thought as looked over at Hagi, a faint smile gracing his lips.  
  
  


**Please Review!**


End file.
